Bad Bromance
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Geoff see's Katie and Sadie practice kissing on each other and they tell him it's what best friends do, now Geoff wants to try it with his best friend.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Geoff was bored out of his mind without Bridgette. Bridgette was out shopping with Zoey, Gwen and LeShawna and that left Geoff really bored. Geoff already pants Harold twice, ate breakfast, went to the pool and then tried to catch up on some of his homework from back home which bored him so he stopped doing it.

Geoff was hanging out in the hallway looking around to see what he could do. Jo was going to the bathroom, DJ was talking to his pet bunny, Eva was listening to her MP3 player, Cody was eating some candy while Sierra stared at him and Courtney was talking on her cell phone about suing Gwen for being a boyfriend stealer. Yep, it was boring. Geoff walked to the elevator and was going to go and visit Duncan and see if he wanted to do something fun. When he got to the elevator he saw Sadie and Katie in the elevator and Geoff sighed, he hated hearing them scream in the elevator.

"Like, hi Geoff!" Sadie waved.

"Hey Katie and Sadie." Geoff stepped in and pressed a button and saw that Katie and Sadie were not going to a certain floor. "Going to the same floor?"

"No, just riding the elevator." Katie smiled and Sadie agreed.

"Just riding the elevator?" Geoff was confused but said nothing.

Within seconds the two girls started making out badly. There was drool all over their mouths. Geoff tried not to look but he couldn't help him when they started moaning, he turned around and asked them

"What the hell are you doing?" Geoff stared at the two.

"Riding the elevator." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"Yeah, riding the elevator and making out!" Katie agreed. "We're practicing with each other so we can be better when we like get real boyfriends!"

"People do this?" Geoff asked them. "That seems weird."

"It's like a best friend thing!" Sadie told him. "All besties do this!"

"Like Totally!" Katie agreed.

Geoff was confused but his ride on the elevator was over when the door opened. Geoff got off the elevator as he looked at the doors while they closed and saw Katie and Sadie still making out while they continued to ride the elevator.

* * *

When Geoff made it to Duncan's door he knocked and waited for Duncan to answer. When Duncan opened the door music was blaring in the room and Duncan had no shirt on. He was also smoking a cigarette.

"What's up, Dude?" Duncan smirked at him.

"I'm so bored." Geoff sighed. "Do you wanna hang with me?"

"Yeah, I guess." Duncan opened the door. "C'mon in."

Geoff and Duncan sat on the floor and listened to music and talked about how annoying Harold was. This conversation lasted about an hour before Duncan finally shut the music off.

"Dude, you wanna get some food?" Duncan asked. "Maybe we can go steal some chips from Chef's kitchen."

"Dude, did you know that girls make out with other girls?" Geoff asked him. "For practice! I didn't know that!"

"Me neither." Duncan smirked. "Sounds kinda hot. Maybe we should find two girls to watch. Think Bridge and Gwen would do it?"

"No way." Geoff laughed. "They wouldn't do that...Do you think Bridgette thinks I'm a good kisser?"

"Dude, you two make out all the time." Duncan rolled his eyes. "If you weren't good at it, do you think Bridgette would keep doing it with you? Let's get some grub."

"Don't you want to know if you're good?" Geoff asked.

"I know I'm good bro." Duncan showed Geoff his tongue piercing. "I made out with Courtney and Gwen with no problems. Plus, chicks dig the piercing."

"Do you think that we should practice?" Geoff asked him. Duncan gave him a funny look.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Duncan asked him. "Dude, we aren't doing that...It would be weird."

"Nobody has to know!" Geoff told him. "Just one time?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Dude! it's creepy!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Why not?"

"What if someone see's us?"

"Just do it!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Duncan finally yelled.

"Ye-Wait, did you just say yes?" Geoff asked him.

"C'mere." Duncan grabbed Geoff and pushed him on the bed. "I'm on top though!"

Duncan threw himself on top of Geoff and started to shove his tongue in Geoff's mouth. Geoff happily allowed him access and slid his tongue into Duncan's mouth too with both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Geoff's tongue found its way to Duncan's piercing in his mouth and started to roll it with his tongue, this caused Duncan to moan as Geoff rolled them over on the bed, taking Duncan's spot in the process, Duncan was enjoying Geoff's tongue playing with his piercing too much to even care at this point. Finally Duncan started to push Geoff off of him and when Geoff got off Duncan was out of breath.

"Dude, that was amazing." Duncan panted. "I would have left you keep going, I just really needed some air."

"I loved the piercing." Geoff told him. "I can totally see why chicks dig it."

"Thanks." Duncan threw his shirt on. "I'm really hungry though. I'm gonna get some food."

"I'm going to see if Bridgette is back yet." Geoff walked over to the door. "So, you and I are both straight right?"

"Definitely." Duncan agreed. "We are both two straight guys who were just practicing. Nobody else needs to know about this."

"Gotcha." Geoff left Duncan in his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was 7:00pm and Geoff and Bridgette were watching TV in Bridgette's room. During the commercial break Bridgette went to make some popcorn.

"You want a drink too?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah." Geoff responded. "Hey Bridgette, Do you know what you should get?"

"What?" Bridgette asked as she sat down next to Geoff.

"You should get your tongue pierced." Geoff told her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Bridgette asked him. "That's not my thing."

"I just thought it would be cool." Geoff shrugged. "I was all the celebrities were getting them...On second thought, just forget I mentioned it."

* * *

**This idea was in my head for awhile. This is for CerealKilla who I doubt will even see this. If she does stumble upon this, I know this would be her thing. I hope you all enjoy this. I think this may come close to the most random thing I have ever written. **


End file.
